Traditional analog timepieces have been in use for centuries. They rely on the use of indicators, in the form of arms or hands, that overlap and rotate around a common central point to simulate the passage of time. Each indicator represents a standard unit of time. The current time is indicated by the position of the indicators relative to markers inscribed on a circular scale concentric to the point of rotation.
The circular scale permits the units of time (e.g., hours, minutes, seconds) to be measured easily and intuitively by viewing the position of the separate indicators with respect to the (same) scale. By depicting the standard units of time simultaneously within the same display structure, traditional analog timepieces are efficient and precise in the display of time, explaining their appeal and longevity. The circular, integrated display structure of the traditional analog timepiece also enabled the development of efficient mechanical movement technologies. These visual and technical advantages ensured that this analog form of time depiction became highly standardized and universally adopted.
The advance of electronic timekeeping and, in particular, digital electronic displays, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and liquid-crystal displays (LCDs), challenged the dominance of the traditional analog timepiece. In particular, the use of digital numeric LED or LCD displays emphasized the idea of precision by reducing time depiction to the presentation of discrete numerical time values. Digital numeric displays eliminate the need for a system of scales and markers and capture the passage of time in a step-wise, incremental manner, thus reducing the scope for error in reading the time. These displays also enable the elimination of mechanical parts and the integration of other, non-timekeeping functions that require numerical read-outs, such as calculators.
Despite their advantages, traditional analog and digital numeric time displays impose a restrictive mould on time depiction. As a result, there have been attempts to introduce alternative ways of displaying the time. Some proposals are variations of the traditional analog display, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,376 (Sullivan) which seeks to incorporate new technologies such as LEDs. LCDs and other electronic technologies have been used to provide new analog alternatives to digital numeric displays. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,362,662 (Lang) employs electronic linear segments to display the time. A linear approach to time depiction has been proposed by others, for instance based on electro-mechanical systems (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,823 (Shiro), U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,609 (Gubin)) or electronic systems (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,964 (Fukumoto), U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,624 (Siebrasse), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,265 (Sepulveda)).
Hybrids that combine traditional, numeric, and linear approaches to timekeeping have also been developed. For instance, Clark in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,919 uses a numeric display to indicate the hours and a linear segment to indicate the progression of minutes within the hour, while Rosenberg in U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,731 uses a numeric display to indicate the hours and minutes and a linear segment to indicate the progression of the hour. The time displays in Lyon in U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,348 and Emami in U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,571 represent the numerical values of hours, tens of minutes, and minutes by a corresponding number of illuminated or filled segments arranged in three successive columns (e.g., 12, 5 and 9, respectively, to represent 12:59).
Furthermore, with the development of “smart watches” and similar devices with digital displays that have the capacity to perform time-linked functions or present time-linked information on the same display device (e.g., calendar, timeline, activity, task or process linked to time such as directions for driving), there is now specifically a need to develop an alternative way of depicting the time that easily incorporates these time-linked functions or information directly into the time display in a manner that is simple, compact, and visually intuitive and does not compromise precision in timekeeping. Such an approach would enable better visualization of the time content of information, facilitate the presentation of such information on small digital displays (e.g., on wristwatches), and enhance the ability of users to manipulate such information directly on the time display.
Despite efforts to improve time display methods and employ new technologies, current timekeeping displays, time presentation methods, and timekeeping devices suffer from one or more of the following three, interrelated problems: 1) they require, for their very operation and the reading of time, a substantive spatial area or particular physical layout for the time display; 2) they are unable, due to their structure, layout or mode of operation, to maximize the flexibility and design potential of digital display technologies, which greatly expand the ways in which time can be depicted; and 3) they face important constraints in their ability to incorporate time-linked information into the time display.
Specifically, traditional analog timepieces must allocate a substantive spatial area on a watch or clock face in order to allow for the placement of a circular or equivalent type of dial and permit the full rotation of discernable indicators (e.g., arms), both of which are necessary for the measurement of time. Moreover, the need for a circular or equivalent structure for the dial on these timepieces imposes limitations on their configuration and design. These structural constraints remain evident in electronic versions of traditional analog timepieces, which are unable to exploit versatile digital display technologies; they typically mimic their mechanical counterparts in form and operation. Such constraints limit the scope for introducing time-linked information on the display, as the display, with its multiple rotating indicators, would largely obstruct the presentation of such information. The presentation of time-linked information within this type of display is problematic for another reason; with the use of multiple indicators on the same dial, there is scope for confusion regarding the specific unit of time to which such information is being linked.
While timepieces employing digital numeric displays do not require as much space as current analog timepieces, they impose, by their very nature, a particular physical layout and presentation of time information. While the use of standardized numeric forms means that they can be easily read, there is very limited scope for variation or innovation in the display of time. The flexibility in time display permitted by such display technologies as LCD is thus left underutilized. Moreover, the use of digital numerical displays limits the incorporation of time-linked information into the time display. Such information can merely be juxtaposed with the numerical time values, precluding a more visual, analog-form presentation in which time values contained in information or functions can be directly linked into the time display and time intervals can be visualized on the display.
Other current methods for depicting the time, while less tied to a specific physical structure or layout as traditional analog or digital numeric timepieces, also face one or more of the aforementioned problems.
There is therefore a need for a novel approach to timekeeping and the presentation of time information that can provide for a more economical use of space, enhance flexibility in the depiction of time, enable the incorporation of time-linked functions or information, and expand the use of technology, thereby improving on previous time displays and methods.